Collided Worlds
by zack25king
Summary: Once separated worlds has collided with each other. Now heroes from each worlds must work together to defeat this new foe that could create chaos throughout this newly formed world, along with their own enemies. Crossover with Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Bleach, and Fairy Tail
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello everybody I'm zack25king, and you can already tell I'm new lol. Well I got inspired by two stories. The Five World series by ND2014, and The Shonen Alliance series by Vineman, and I have to say both are amazing stories. If you haven't read either of ND2014 and Vineman stories go check them out, really good stories in my opinion. So let's not drag this any longer hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anime, the only thing I own is my OC's that is all.****  
><strong>

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Silence. There was complete silence in a dark room with only one source of light is a crystal shard. Surrounding the crystal was six figures in black hoods, and each had a different numbers on their backs.<p>

"So is it really happening?" question one of the hooded figure with the number three on his coat with a flame design.

"Apparently so, it was unavoidable but to happen so soon after 12 years." sighed another black hood figure with the number five with a lightning design.

"Personally I blame "**HIM" **for this." responded three.

"Well to be fair, it's suppose to be in that state to begin with." said a new a voice which belong to a black figure with the number six with a grass design.

"True." responded five. "But our world. and the rest of the worlds separated for a good reason!"

"Look theirs no point whining about it, it's happening, and there's no point stopping it." responded a calm voice which belong to a black hood figure with the number two with a dark aura design.

"More like we can't stop it, and once it happens there's no way to separate the worlds once again." sighed number three as he rubbed his head.

"Meaning..." number five started to say.

"This time we have to stop **"****HIM" **completely this time." finished number 2 in a serious tone.

"But can we really beat **"****HIM"** by ourselves, knowing **"****HIM"** he's probably raising an army ready to strike, and destroy us completely." growled number five.

"Then we raise an army as well." said a new voice. This voice belong to a black hooded figure with the 4 with a wind design.

"Raise our own army?" question number three in confusion.

"Like our predecessors...we will seek allies from other worlds. said number 2 in realization.

"That's not a bad idea, it would even our odds against "**HIM"**." said number 5.

"Sounds like a good idea." agreed number 3. "What do you say Hikari?" The last figure to stay quiet with the number one with a light aura design.

"I agree with this plan, I only hope they agree to aid us." said number 1 revealed to be name Hikari.

"I'm pretty sure they will, even without us confronting them first the crisis will eventually reach them." number two said.

"So anybody has any ideas to search for allies?" question number 3.

"I can think of a couple of places, one of them is your favorite place Ryo." responded number 4.

"Really, which one?" asked number 3 who's real name is Ryo.

"I believe you remember Magnolia." smirked number 4. Ryo eyes lite up in excitement hearing the word Magnolia.

"Magnolia, I love that town!" smiled Ryo. "But if your thinking about Magnolia, are thinking about asking help from "that" guild?"

"The very same guild, I'm pretty sure Makarov will lend a hand considering he did help out in the battle 12 years ago." said number 4. "Another place I'm thinking of is the Soul Society.

"The Soul Society?" question number 6. "But we've never actually been in the Soul Society."

"She's right, we only know about its existence, so that place is unknown to us." agreed number 2. "Hell we don't even know how to get to the Soul Society."

"That's true Yuri." nodded number 4. "But we do know someone who can guide us there."

"Kisuke Urahara I'm guessing." answered number two who's real name is Yuri.

"The very same." nodded number 4.

"So I'm guessing we have to make a trip to Karakura Town. said number 5.

"So we got Magnolia, and the Soul Society." Ryo counted off. "Any other places Arashi?"

"As a matter of fact yes, The Hidden Leaf Village." answered number 4 who's name is Arashi.

"Let me guess, asking Sarutobi to lend us a few shinobi to aid us?" asked Yuri.

"That's the idea," nodded Arashi.

"But isn't Sarutobi...old?" question Hikari.

"Good point, there's a chance he step down as Hokage, and picked a successor." assumed number 5.

"Well hopefully he's still Hokage, otherwise getting help from the village will be difficult." sighed Yuri.

"Oh come on, the old man is tough one of the strongest old man I know alongside Makarov!" smiled Ryo.

"Ryo right, Old man Sarutobi is strong despite his age." agreed Yuri with a smile.

"I remember he scolded Yuri for for ripping his Make Out Paradise book!" laughed Ryo alongside Arashi.

"Tch, don't know why, that book was complete garbage." scolded Yuri.

"Agreed." frowned Hikari with a little blush.

"Alright, alright guys let's get back on track." said number 5 getting everybody attention. "Arashi, any other places?"

"I do, remember Red-Hair Shanks?" smirked Arashi.

"Oh yea, the dude with the cool straw hat, he was awesome!" smiled Ryo.

"Yeah, Shanks was a powerful pirate from what I remembered." agreed Yuri.

"Shanks's crew was so lively, I remember one of them tried to give me sake!" smiled number 6.

"What do you mean "tried", They DID give you sake Reina." Yuri said giving number 6 whose name is Reina a deadpanned look.

"Oh Yuri, your just mad you didn't get any sake!" smiled Reina happily as she patted Yuri's head.

"I'm glad I didn't." Yuri said under his breath. "AND WOULD YOU STOP PATTING MY HEAD!" Reina chuckled nervously, and stopped patting Yuri.

"So Arashi is this good?" asked Hikari.

"For now, I have other places in mind, but for now this will do." answered Arashi. Hikari nodded.

"Alright, it's time to move out!" exclaim Hikari. "Ryo I want you to head to Magnolia."

"You got it!" smiled Ryo. "This is going to be fun!" Hikari giggled.

"Yuri, I'll let you handle The Hidden Leaf Village." Yuri nodded.

_"Can't believe I'm going back to the Village after all this time."_ thought Yuri.

"Reina, I want you to head for the Grand Line, and look for Shanks, you know what he looks like right? asked Hikari.

"Yep, unless he dye his hair, I'm looking for a guy with Red hair, and a straw hat!" Reina smiled brightly. Hikari nodded.

"Are you sure you won't get lost?" question number 5. "You want me to go instead?"

"No, no Rajin I got this!" smiled Reina giving number 5. now name Rajin. a thumbs up.

"I believe in Reina to get the job done." reassured Hikari. "Rajin, instead I want you to go to Kisuke, and get to the Soul Society." Hikari handed a envelop to Rajin.

"What's this?" asked Rajin.

"Yes, it was written by our predecessors for this occasion. explained Hikari. "I want you to give this to Kisuke and to whoever is the head captain of the Soul Reapers." Rajin nodded understanding what his job is.

"Got it, I'll make sure the job is done." said Rajin. "What about you, and Arashi?"

"Tech and I will stay here, and wait for the others to get back." replied Hikari.

"Sounds good." said Ryo as he cracked his knuckles. "Hikari, when my sisters comes back, tell them I'll be back shortly." Hikari nodded reassuring Ryo.

"Alright guys, let's go!" Yuri said. "We need as many allies, failure is NOT AN OPTION, SUCCEED AT ANY COST!" Ryo, Reina, and Rajin nodded seriously. Because if they fail...who would take over after them? They need to succeed in order to beat **HIM**. A being that nearly drove the world into chaos. A being with power that;s godlike or maybe he's a god himself. A being who's nothing but pure chaos and has a black heart. They need to stop him! They need to stop...Xeno!

**Worlds Collided**

**First objective: Gather Allies!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: There's the prologue! Not much, and may be confuse but aren't all beginning stories like that? Everything will be explain so in the coming chapters. Well hope you guys enjoy this, and once again a big shout out to ND2014 and Vineman! If they haven't made The Five World series, and The Shonen Alliance series, I'd probably wouldn't have made this lol! Also I am putting this in Anime X-overs section but I see Fairy Tail is not in this section so should I put this in the Fairy Tail crossover section? For now it will remain here. And if you guys have any question then just review or you can pm me. Well see you guys next time!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Alliance with the Fairies!

**Author's Note: Hello everybody zack25king with a new chapter of Collided Worlds! Hopefully you guys enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to their respective owners. The only thing I own is my OC's and anything original.**

**Chapter 1: Alliance with the Fairies!**

* * *

><p><em>In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some however, magic is an art, and devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but their is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail.<em>

* * *

><p>On a road, there is a carriage with a young couple on it. The couple heard a noise that sounded real close to them. Right next to the carriage a green beam came down shocking the young couple. The green beam died down to reveal a teenager who looked 18, wearing only a black hood with black boots, black pants, and on back of the teenager's hood was a number three with a flame design., and had a sword sheath strapped around his back.<p>

"Oh man, where am I?" the teenager asked himself. The young male turned around to see the young couple just staring at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse me!" said the teenager as he walked towards to the confuse, and surprise couple. "Sorry to bother you, but is Magnolia close from here?"

"Um yeah, just take a straight on the road behind us, and you'll get there." answered the confuse man.

"Oh awesome, must be closer than I thought, thanks!" The teenager left the couple leaving in confusion as they watch the youth walked away from them as they blinked.

"W-what just happen?" asked the man. The woman could only shook her head.

"Wizards today... must be nice." sighed the lady. The man could only nod in agreement.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Further down the road to Magnolia <strong>

"Hahaha, job complete, I can't wait for Gray to pay up!" Further down the road, three figures were walking together. Two humans, and a cat? One was a young man with salmon hair, black eyes, wearing a scale patterned scarf, a sleeveless gold trimmed black waist coat, left open exposing his bare chest. Wearing white knee-length trousers, a black wristband on his left wrist, and black open toed sandals. Next to him was a young girl with shoulder length blond hair with the right side of her hair tied by a ribbon in a small ponytail. She is wearing a sleeveless white shirt with the outlines being blue, a black wristband on her right wrist, a blue skirt with a brown belt holding her whip, and brown pouch which held golden, and silver keys. Also wears black leather high heeled boots. Next to her was a blue cat with a green bag hanging on his back.

"Natsu, cause of you we didn't get payed. and I needed that money to pay my rent." whined the blond hair girl. The salmon hair male, known as Natsu, simple laughed.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean to destroy that man's house." smiled Natsu. "Besides, I promise if I destroy anything, we'll go on another mission." The blonde girl started to shed anime tears.

"I bet you did that one purpose." cried the blonde girl.

"You know Lucy, maybe you should go on missions by yourself if your desperate for money." said the blue cat. "Your only slowing Natsu, and me down."

"Like you were any help cat!" yelled the girl known as Lucy. "Where were you when Natsu, and I were fighting that monstrosity!"

"I was scoping the scene!" responded the cat with his paw up.

"Like that's any help!" yelled Lucy as she started to shake the cat.

"Nnnatsu hhheellpp mmee!" cried the cat.

"Come on Luce, let go of Happy." said Natsu as he took the cat, whose name is Happy, away from Lucy who just pouted.

"The only reason your happy is because of your bet with Gray." pouted Lucy.

"Oh, that's not true... kinda." said Natsu with a nervous laugh.

"See!" shouted Lucy pointing at Natsu.

"Can you blame me!" yelled Natsu comically grabbing Lucy by the shoulder. "This is a one life opportunity where Gray will serve me Lunch for a week!"

"Free fish for a whole week!" cheered Happy.

"You got that right Happy!" smiled Natsu giving his small friend a high five.

"Yeah Natsu, free food is great." Lucy cheered sarcastically while twitching her eye in annoyance. Natsu pulled Lucy into a headlock. Lucy was trying to pry out of Natsu's arms but he wouldn't budge.

"This could be beneficially to you to you know." smiled Natsu. "I can get Gray to get you those pastries you like!" Lucy stopped trying to get out of Natsu's headlock, and looked at Natsu with her eyes shaped like stars.

"Really?" asked Lucy with glee. Natsu chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, even though you don't need it, your already heavy enough as it is." Happy commented.

"WHAT YOU SAY CAT!" yelled Lucy glaring at Happy.

"Scary Lucy!" shrieked Happy.

"What do you mean scary!" exclaim Lucy. Natsu was keeping his distance away from his two friends as he was sweating in fear.

"Oh man, Luce is scary when she get's like this." thought Natsu in fear.

"LOOK OUT!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy turned to the direction of the voice to see a black hair teenager running towards them. Happy was able to move out the way but unfortunately for Lucy, the teenager, and her bumped into each other. and fell to the ground. The teenager recovered quickly, and went over to Lucy.

"You okay?" asked the teenager as he held his hand to Lucy. Lucy recovered, and manage to get a good look at the teenager. He looked young probably around Natsu, and her age. Lucy noticed the teenager has a nice shade of chocolate brown eyes.

"Um... yeah sorry about that." apologized Lucy as she took the teenager's hand, and was pulled back to her feet.

"No, no it's my fault, I should watch where I was going!" Laughed the teenager.

"So, why were you running in such a rush." asked Happy. The teenager was staring at Happy, which made the blue cat feel uncomfortable. "Why are you staring at me, it's freaking me out."

"That is..." the teenager started to say.

"That is?" repeated the trio.

"SO COOL!" exclaim the teenager as he picked up Happy.

"W-what's c-cool?" stuttered Happy as he felt uncomfortable with a stranger picking him up.

"Hey, let go of Happy!" yelled Natsu with Lucy holding him back from attacking the teenager.

"You are cat!" smiled the teenager. "Your actually talking, that's awesome!" Hearing this, Happy stopped shivering, and looked at the teenager with a smile.

"Well, if me speaking is cool, check this out!" exclaim Happy as wings sprout from his back. The teenager's eyes shined as he watched Happy fly.

"SO COOL!" cheered the teenager as Happy was flying around the young male.

_"Well, he's pretty easy to entertain."_ thought Lucy forming a sweatdrop on her head.

"Happy is pretty cool huh?" smiled Natsu as he put the teenager in a headlock as the teenager laughed.

"Happy is his name?" question the teenager. Natsu nodded. Yeah, he's awesome!" Happy started fly around Natsu, and teenager who started to laugh and dance causing Lucy's sweatdrop to grow bigger.

_"Weren't you about to attack him a second ago?" _Lucy question in her head.

"So are you going to tell us why you were in rush?" question Happy as he floated down. Natsu, and the teenager stopped dancing.

"Oh yeah, I'm heading towards Magnolia, I need to get to Fairy Tail right away!" replied the teenager.

"Your heading towards Fairy Tail?" asked Happy. The teenager nodded. "Then you should come with us!"

"Really, are you guys Fairy Tail wizards? asked the teenager. Lucy nodded as she showed her Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yep, your looking at full fledged Fairy Tail member." answered Lucy as Natsu, and Happy also showed Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Yep, I recognized those guild marks anywhere!" smiled the teenager. "So you guys don't mind taking me to Fairy Tail?"

"Don't worry just leave it to us, besides you seem like an awesome guy!" smiled Natsu.

"Aye!" agreed Happy with Lucy nodding. The teenager smiled.

"You guys are awesome! the teenager said. "Oh, besides Happy, I don't know your two names." The teenager pointing at Natsu, and Lucy.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!"

"I'm Lucy, and your name?" asked Lucy.

"My name is Ryo, nice to meet you all!" smiled the teenager known as Ryo.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Entrance of Magnolia<strong>

"Magnolia, home at last!" cheered Lucy as Natsu, Happy, Ryo, and herself entered Magnolia.

"Now, lets get to the guild, I got a bet to win!" smirked Natsu. Lucy sighed, and took a glance at Ryo, who was looking around with a smile on his face, and with so much excitement in his eyes. It was obvious Ryo was amazed by Magnolia.

"It's a nice town,don't you agree?" Lucy ask Ryo. Ryo looked at Lucy, and nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice to see it hasn't change as much since the last time I been here." replied Ryo.

"Last time, Ryo have you been to Magnolia before?" Lucy asked. Before Ryo could answer, Natsu grabbed both teens, and ran through town with Happy flying behind.

"Come on you two, to the Fairy Tail guild!" Lucy screamed while Ryo was laughing as both were being pull by Natsu at intense speed.

"He seems excited! laughed Ryo.

"Aye!" agreed Happy. Lucy kept screaming as the four were heading towards Fairy Tail. But unknown to them they were being watch by a figure on a shop's rooftop.

"Hm, it seems our suspicions were correct, they are making their move." whispered the figure. "I should follow them, and see if I can capture that boy." The mysterious figure disappeared from sight as he follow Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Ryo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fairy Tail Guild<span>**

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Ryo were in front of the Fairy Tail guild. Ryo was looking at the guild with excitement, he couldn't to enter the guild!

_"After so many years, I'm finally back!"_ thought Ryo with a big grin._ "But, the guild looks different, they must of remodel or something."_

"Here we are Ryo, Fairy Tail.!" smiled Natsu. "I can't wait for you to introduce everyone, your going to love them!"

"Yeah, your going to love, Elfman, Mirajane, and Gray." said Happy as he counted off his friends.

"Between you, and me Ryo, Gray is a loser, so don't expect much when you met him. Natsu whispered to Ryo, but Lucy was in earshot, ans sweatdrop in disbelief.

"Um okay?" responded Ryo in confusion

"Don't listen to him." sighed Lucy. Natsu opened the door, revealing the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Ryo eyed widened as he looked inside the guild. He couldn't help but gawked at the many different people. People were either laughing, looking at the quest board, drinking, or eating.

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" shouted Natsu.

"AYE!"

"Welcome back, Natsu, Happy, Lucy!" cheered everyone in the guild.

"Gray, where are you, I believe we had a bet!" smirked Natsu as he looked around for Gray.

"I believe we did." A teen around Natsu, and Lucy age came walking towards them. He has dark blue hair, is shirtless, has a dark blue Fairy Tail guild mark on his right bicep, a chain necklace which resembles a sword with a stone in, a metal bracelet around his right wrist, a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his black pants. This is Gray Fullbuster.

"So pyro, did you chicken out like I said you would?" smirked Gray.

"Yeah Natsu!" called out another Fairy Tail member.

"Tell us how it went, did you win?"

"Or did you get your ass beat? Natsu smirked, which got everyone in suspense.

"I beat that beast down no problem!" smiled Natsu giving the peace sign.

"WHAT!" shouted everyone.

"YOUR LYING!" yelled Gray as his eye twitched as he got in Natsu's face.

"Oh yeah, why don't you ask Happy, or Lucy, they'll tell you everything!" smirked Natsu as he glared at Gray, who glared back. Lucy sighed, and started to take Ryo to the bar.

"Let's ignore them, trust me they'll only give you a headache." sighed Lucy. Ryo followed her while laughing. "So, you like Fairy Tail so far?"

"Yeah, the people here are so full of energy, this place is awesome!" smiled Ryo. "The place sure did change since the last time I was here."

"Last time, Ryo have you been at Fairy Tail before?" question Lucy. Ryo nodded.

"Yeah, last time I was here was 12 years ago." replied Ryo.

"But if that's the case, then you wouldn't need Natsu, Happy, or me to guide you here." said Lucy.

"Yeah that's true, but to be honest I'm glad I ran into Natsu, Happy, and you." Ryo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Lucy looked at Ryo with confusion on her face. "If I hadn't run into you guys, I think I would of been lost. My memory of Magnolia is pretty vague, so I don'y think my sense of direction is best here." laughed Ryo.

"I guess." Lucy nodded in agreement. _"But if he's been here before, I wonder if the Master knows him?" _Lucy thought in her head. At the bar was two females, and a white cat. The girl sitting at the bar looks young probably around age 13, has blue hair, brown eyes, her Fairy Tail guild mark was on her right shoulder. She was wearing a flowing dress with triangular pattern near the top, and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around her arms, and ankle tied sandals on her feet. This is Wendy Marvell.

The next female was attending the bar, and looked a bit older than Wendy. She was a beautiful woman with long white hair with two bangs framing her face, and reaching down to her chest. Has a short, upward ponytail which is being tied, and large blue eyes. She is wearing a sleeveless, ankle length maroon with a pleaded skirt, has a long pink bow tied to the chest, and a pink trimming frame that goes to the neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She is also wearing high heel shoes. This is Mirajane Strauss. Seating next to Wendy is a white cat similar to Happy but with clothing, a pink shirt, and skirt. This is Carla.

"Hey, Mira, Wendy, Carla!" greeted Lucy.

"Hi Lucy!" greeted the small child.

"Who's that with you?" asked Carla.

"I'm Ryo!" greeted the teenager.

"Nice to meet you Ryo, I'm Wendy Marvell." Wendy greeted with a small bow.

"Now Wendy, what I have I told you about talking to strangers." scolded Carla.

"Carla don't be like that." pouted Wendy.

"I agree Carla, you know what they say a stranger can be your greatest friend!" smiled Mirajane.

_"Nobody I know says that." _thought Lucy with a sweatdrop.

"I'm Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you," greeted Mirajane with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ryo greeted with a blush. _"She's beautiful."_

"So Ryo, what brings you here at Fairy Tail?" asked Mirajane.

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Natsu, and Gray<span>**

"NATSU, THERE IS NO WAY YOU DEFEATED THAT MONSTER!" screamed Gray.

"YOU STILL DON'T BELIEVE, EVEN HAPPY EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!" Natsu screamed back.

"Aye, I saw everything that transpire there!" nodded Happy.

"How do I know, that Happy isn't covering for your sorry ass!" retorted Gray.

"WHAT YOU SAY, YOU DIRTY STRIPPER!" Natsu glared at Gray. A man with white hair, styled upward, in large wavy spikes. Has dark eyes, no eyebrows, and has a stitched scar running down crossing his right eye. You could see his black Fairy Tail guild mark on the left part of his neck. The attire he is wearing is a dark blue jacket with buttons, wearing blue pants being held up by a belt. Also wearing traditional japanese sandals. On the back of this man jacket was a kanji meaning "Greatness". This is Elfman Strauss. Mirajane's little brother.

"Hmph, if you two are any real men, you'll take this outside!" exclaim Elfman. Natsu, and Gray glared at Elfman.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" yelled Natsu, and Gray as the duo kicked Elfman to a wall.

"Uh oh." muttered a Fairy Tail member.

"This may not end well."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Back to Lucy, and the others<strong>

"So, your looking for the Master?" question Mirajane.

"That's right, it's urgent!" replied Ryo seriously.

"Why do you need to see the Master?" ask Wendy.

"Old man Makarov needs to know that your guild, Fairy Tail, will be involved in something very soon." replied Ryo.

_"Something Fairy Tail... will be involved in?" _repeated Lucy in her head. _"Is it... something like what happen a few weeks ago, when we forge an alliance with other guilds to fight against Oracion Sies?"_

"Old man Makarov?" Carla said raising an eyebrow. "Sounds like you know the Master quite well to call him that."

"Maybe Master and Ryo meet in another town, and became friends." Wendy guessed.

"It is possible, Master has visited to many places, how did you two met?" ask Mirajane.

"Um actually, Ryo told me he visited Fairy Tail 12 years ago." Lucy commented.

"12 years ago!" Wendy responded in shock.

_"12 years ago!"_ Mirajane thought in shock. _"I wasn't even a member back then!"_

"Just who are you?" asked Carla.

"And if you known about Fairy Tail for 12 years, why have you come back?" question Mirajane. The 4 females were staring at Ryo intensely. Ryo sighed, and rubbed the back of his head.

"You girls sure know how to put somebody on the spot." chuckled Ryo. "Well, if I tell you my story, you'll think I'm crazy, and probably won't believe me."

"Are you going-" Before Lucy could finish, Ryo was knocked on the back of his head by a wooden chair, and his face slammed on the bar.

"Ryo!" gasped Wendy. The girls turned to see the source of the thrown chair to see it was Natsu, Gray, and Elfman arguing.

"Ha, you missed Elfman!" smirked Natsu. Elfman growled.

"I guess it takes a real man to dodge that." said Elfman.

"Well, I guess it takes a weak man to have a lousy throw!" mocked Natsu.

"Yeah man, even I have to agree that throw was lame." agreed Gray.

"WHAT YOU TWO SAY!" yelled Elfman.

"Natsu, Gray!" Lucy said sternly getting the two attention.

"Elfman!" Mirajane sternly looking at her younger brother.

"Ah sis, I didn't hit you did I?" asked Elfman in a worried tone, with a hint of terror.

"No, but you injured our guest!" Mirajane said sternly crossing her arms.

"Guest?" said Gray in confusion. Natsu, Gray, and Elfman looked to see to Ryo face planted on the bar.

"Elfman, you hit Ryo with that chair!" exclaimed Natsu. Gray, and Elfman were even more confuse.

"Who?" the duo said in confusion. Wendy was looking over Ryo to see if he had any injuries. Ryo hand started to twitch which Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane took notice of.

"Ryo, are you okay?" asked Wendy. Ryo didn't answer the young girl as he started to stand with his hand started to gather... fire?!" This took Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane by surprise.

"Fire?!" Lucy gasped in shock.

"Ryo is a wizard?" Wendy question in shock. In one quick movement, Ryo spin around, and launched a fireball that was growing in size as it was heading towards Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. Lucy could only watch in shock as the fireball had landed a direct on the three wizards.

_"That was fast!_" though Lucy in shock. _"I didn't even see him form it!"_

_"What was that, what was I sensing from Ryo?" _thought Mirajane in shock. _"I felt like I was sensing magic but it felt different but at the same time, it felt similar."_

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARDS!" yelled Ryo in rage. "WHO THROWS A CHAIR AT SOMEONE, WHO"S NOT EVEN FIGHTING, IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN BRING IT ON!" Lucy, and Wendy sweatdrop in disbelief, while Carla only shook her head.

_"So, he doesn't care he was just hit by chair, and his face was smacked onto the bar." _thought Lucy as she shook her head. Ryo felt some metal pressed against his neck. Ryo calmly looked behind him to see a longed red hair girl, wearing gray armor, a blue skirt, and black leather boots holding a sword against his neck.

"Don't make a sudden move, or I'll cut you down right now." threatened the red hair girl.

"Erza!" Lucy said in shock to see the red hair beauty to appear out of nowhere.

"Stay back Lucy!" ordered the red hair known as Erza.

"But Erza, he's- Wendy tried to say but was interrupted.

"He may be an enemy, both of you stay back, and let me handle this!" continued Erza.

"Um... actually Erza, the thing is..." a guild member started to say.

"It wasn't his fault, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman started it." finished another member but unfortunately she wasn't listening explaining what happen before she arrive.

"Now tell me who you are!" said Erza.

"I'm Ryo, and you are?" ask Ryo calmly.

"Erza Scarlet." answered the red hair knight. "Now tell why you attacked my guild mates!" Ryo, forgetting he had a sword at his throat, pointed angrily at the fire that still hadn't died out yet from his fireball.

"Their the ones who started it, I mean who the hell throws a chair to start a fight!" exclaim Ryo.

"W-what?" Erza said not understanding what Ryo is talking about. Ryo eyes widen in shock as he saw his flames being sucked in. It was Natsu eating eating his flames, leaving Gray, Elfman, and him unharmed.

"Man, that was close." Gray sighed in relief.

"Yeah, thanks Natsu." Elfman then turned to Ryo who was just confuse on what just happen. "Now, let's handle this guy!"

"He's got a lot of nerve to sneak attack us like that!" growled Gray. Natsu laughed.

"Oh man, those were some good flames, but they taste different. Natsu looked at Ryo, and grin. "Hey Ryo, I didn't know you were wizard, what guild do you belong in?"

"Um... I'm not in a guild." answered Ryo who was still confuse. _"Did... he just... eat my flames?"_

"Well, if you are not in any guilds, you should join Fairy Tail!" exclaim Natsu which took Gray, and Elfman looked at Natsu like he was insane.

"Natsu, why would you want this guy to join us, he attacked us!" argued Gray.

"Well, who's the one that threw the tree?" Natsu argued back. Natsu, and Gray looked at Elfman who flinched.

"See what you do Elfman." sighed Gray.

"Hey, you can'y blame this on me!" exclaim Elfman,

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Erza asked. Lucy sighed.

"Let me tell you what happen."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Seconds Later<strong>

"I'm sorry for that misunderstanding. apologized Erza.

"Um, no problem I tend to overreact sometimes anyway," Ryo chuckled nervously as he glanced at Natsu, Gray, and Elfman were sitting on the ground with large bump.

"So, Lucy here tells me your looking for the Master, is that true?" ask Erza.

"Yep, is he here?" ask Ryo.

"Your here to see gramps?" said Natsu in confusion.

"The Master is indeed here but-" a voice interrupted the Scarlet knight before she could finish her sentence.

"It's okay Erza, I'm already here." A short elderly man wearing a orange jacket, with white shirt underneath the jacket. Wearing orange pants, and pointy shoes that is pointing upwards. The old man has a bushy white mustache, has white hair on both sides of his head, and the back of his head. He was wearing a orange, blue stripped jester hat. In his hand was a brown staff with a pink circle in the center with a happy face on it. The old man was walking towards Ryo, and Ryo knew this old man very well. It was Master Makarov, Fairy Tail 3rd master.

"Hello Master." smiled Mirajane."Someone is here to visit you.

"I can see that." replied Makarov. "So young man, how can I help you."

"It's good to see you old man!" smiled Ryo.

"I'm sorry, have we meet before?" asked Makarov. Ryo eyes widen in shock, and looked depressed.

"You really forgotten about me? asked Ryo in a depressed tone.

"Master, he says last time he was here was 12 years ago, does that remind you of anything." asked Mirajane.

"12 years ago huh?" Makarov said as he rubbed his chin. "You do have a familiar aura, I'll give you that." Ryo looked even more sad.

"Poor Ryo, he was looking forward to seeing the Master, but now to see the Master doesn't even remember him, he must be disappointed." said Lucy.

"Aye." agreed Happy.

"He probably just got gramps confuse with some other geezer." said Gray.

"You think so?" asked Lucy. Ryo sighed.

"Can't believe you forgot about me old man Makarov." Makarov eyes widen at what Ryo called him. "Probably forgotten about Hikari, and the others too. said Ryo.

_"Hikari?!" _thought Makarov in shock. _"Could this boy be...?"_ Makarov decided to take a guess. If this boy is who he think he is. Ryo my boy, is that you?" Everybody in the guild was surprise Makarov called his name since Ryo didn't introduce himself. So does that mean Ryo was really at Fairy Tail 12 years ago?

"You really do remember me old man!" smiled Ryo as he hugged the 3rd master. Makarov couldn't help but laugh as he hugged Ryo back, after all 12 years is a long time.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, not a small little brat anymore huh?" smirked Makarov. Ryo smiled as he rubbed his nose.

"Damn straight, and I've gotten stronger!" exclaim Ryo. Makarov nodded.

"I can tell, it may of been years, but I can still sense mana, and I can tell your mana has grown since last time." smiled Makarov. Erza, and Mirajane were paying paying close attention to this conversation more than anybody. But the word "mana" really caught their attention.

_"Mana?" _thought Mirajane. _"Is that what I sense earlier from Ryo?" _

_"Mana, what is that?" _thought Erza. _"Does he not use magic?"_

"So how did Ryo, and you meet gramps?" asked Gray.

"Ryo came to Fairy Tail with a very close friend of mine." replied Makarov. "Back then Ryo was just a child, so I apologize for not recognize you sooner."

"No problem, I did grow over the years, and to be honest I really didn't think this through when meeting you." chuckled Ryo. _"Makes me hope that old man Sarutobi, Kisuke, and the other Shanks can recognize the others."_

"Now Ryo, not that I don't mind this visit, what brings you here after so long? ask Makarov. Ryo face went serious, Makarov took notice of this, and could tell Ryo visit was not a happy one.

"Like 12 years ago, I've come to form an alliance with Fairy Tail." Ryo replied seriously. Makarov eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. If Ryo came to form an alliance, then this could only mean one thing.

"He... has returned?" Makarov question in fear. Ryo nodded.

"Yes, Xeno has return." Ryo replied. Makarov could only shook his head as Ryo confirm his fear.

_"I can't believe it, the seal is breaking to soon." _Makarov thought with a deep sigh.

"Wait slow down gramps, what are you two talking about?" asked Gray.

"And who's this Xeno guy?" question Natsu. Makarov looked over at his guild members, guild members that he consider as his children. He knew one day Xeno would return, but it was to soon. He would at least wanted this generation to have not known his existence for at least a few more years, and have their magic grow. But it would it look like that won't be happening. Makarov could tell his children are confuse, and they probably want answers. Makarov let out a deep sigh, and gave his children the most serious look he has ever gave them.

_"I've never seen the Master this serious before." _thought Erza as she looked at Master as he was about to speak.

"What I'm about to speak about is one of Fairy Tail's dark secret, and should not be spread, do I make myself clear!" Makarov said seriously. Everybody nodded. Makarov sighed.

"You see my children, our world is a lot bigger than you think." Makarov began.

"What do you mean by that, and what's that got to do with this Xeno guy?" Natsu impatiently ask.

"Natsu quiet, I'm really pretty sure what the Master is about to say is important to Xeno." Said Erza giving Natsu a stare that says "shut up, and listen."

"What Erza said is true Natsu, everything I'm about to say is important." said Makarov. "Now back to what I was saying, our world is bigger than you think, our world use to be one with other worlds." Everybody, except Ryo, and Makarov, were shock to hear that their world use to be combine with other worlds, they all had questions but decided to wait for their master to finish his story.

"12 years ago, Fairy Tail, along with a few other allies, was at war with a man name Xeno. Xeno was no ordinary man, I would go as far to say his not even human. In all my years I have never felt such terrifying power." explained Makarov as he shuddered at even the thought of Xeno.

So what happen to him?" asked Elfman "You defeated him right?" Makarov nodded.

"By a miracle, we were able to seal Xeno into the planet's core without a cost." Makarov said sadly. Even Ryo was showing sadness.

_"What was the cost?" _thought Lucy. Lucy wanted to ask, but decided not to, it looked like a sore subject for the two to talk about.

"Anyway, once we seal Xeno into the planet's core, the seal second affect took place, which was splitting the planet's core." Makarov continues to explain.

"Splitting the planet's core, power like that should be impossible!" exclaim Erza in shock.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth." Makarov said. "Once the planet's core was split, parts of the planet started to split apart, a massive earthquake occurred as the planet started to break apart, wind pressure were unstable, and so were seas." Makarov explain as the memory itself was was playing in his mind. Everybody in the guild was astound by the story their master was telling them. They couldn't believe it, it sounded unreal.

"Once the planet stopped shaking, the wind along with the sea were calm, and our planet has been broken apart into pieces." finished Makarov. Once Makarov was done telling them his story, everybody was speechless, they didn't know what to say, or even know what to ask."

"How strong is this Xeno guy?" asked Natsu breaking the silence.

"Strong enough to nearly drive the world into chaos." answered Ryo after being silent for awhile.

"T-that strong?!" gasp Lucy.

"Wait, if this Xeno guy is that strong, surely the magic council was giving aid to your little alliance!" argued Carla.

"No they didn't, I'm not even sure if they even knew about Xeno existence." answered Makarov.

"But he was able to nearly drive the world into chaos, how is able to not get notice by the council?" asked Wendy shaking in fear.

"You see, Xeno is a type to reveal himself when necessary, if there's a place where he doesn't feel like making an appearance, he just sends some of his subordinates to do his work." explained Ryo. Makarov nodded knowing that was true.

"Sounds like a lazy bastard to me." frowned Gray.

"But wait, Ryo you said Xeno is coming back, what does that mean?" ask Mirajane.

"That means the seal is about to be broken, he'll be free, and the planet will go back to it's original state." answered Ryo.

"And since that's happening, your forming alliances with old allies from before to face him again, correct?" asked Erza.

"That's right." nodded Ryo.

"Do you really have to go through that, why don't you just seal him again just like last time?" question Gray.

"Impossible." answered Ryo, and Makarov simultaneously.

"The seal could only be done one time, after its been used..." continued Ryo.

"It can't be done a second time." finished Makarov.

"Damn." cursed Gray.

"So old man, will you accept alliance with us?" asked Ryo.

"What good will an alliance do for you." echoed a voice.

"WHOSE THERE!" shouted Makarov. Purple lightning in a form of a ring, appeared around Ryo, which took him by surprise. The ring closed in, and started to strangle Ryo. Ryo screamed in pain as purple lighting started to surge around the young fire user.

"RYO!" yelled Lucy in concern as Ryo dropped on both of his knees.

"WHO'S DOING THIS, SHOW YOURSELF YOU BASTARD!" yelled Natsu in rage.

"I'm up here." Everybody looked up at the ceiling to see a young man around the age of 25 sitting on a wooden beam. The young man has long white hair, going down to his back, and has hazel colored eyes. He has on a black leather jacket, with no shirt underneath, wearing tan pants with black leather boots with the end of his pants being tucked in his boots. A silver chain is loosely wrapped around his right arm, and a black chain hanging from his neck. You could also see a huge deep scar across his chest. "My name is Shiro, one of Master Xeno's subordinates." greeted the man.

"Xeno's subordinate?"Erza said in confusion.

"What are you doing here!" Lucy glared at the white hair man.

"Well, I was here to simply follow that boy." answered Shiro. "We were suspecting him, and his friends starting an alliance once again, and we were right."

"YOU RELEASE HIM AT ONCE!" roared Makarov in anger.

"Not happening." replied Shiro as more lightning started to inflict more pain on Ryo. "He's coming with me for interrogation, with him telling us his group's plan is, Master Xeno will have an easier time destroying them." Shiro eyes widen as Natsu punched him in the face, sending him crashing towards the ground.

"YOU RELEASE RYO RIGHT NOW, OR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAVEN"T COME HERE!" roared Natsu as hands started to be engulf in flames. Shiro stood up as if Natsu's punch didn't effect him.

"Hmph, if that's all you got then my new objective will be simple." smirked Shiro.

"And what would that be?" question Erza as she summoned her sword. Erza question made Shiro smile even wider as purple lightning started to surge around him.

"To ensure Master Xeno victory, I'll destroy Fairy Tail!" declared Shiro.

"Like we're going to let that happen!" retorted Gray as he put his fist on the palm of his hand. "Ice Make:Lance!" Gray summoned multiple lances made of ice to launch at Shiro. Shiro dodged Gray's attack. Shiro started to gather lightning in one of his hand, but was kicked on the head by Natsu.

"Did you forget I'm still here!" exclaim Natsu. Shiro smirked as he slammed his palm, full of lightning, into Natsu's stomach.

"I didn't." replied Shiro as Natsu fell down to his knees. Erza dashed at Shiro ready to attack. Shiro kicked Natsu in the face, and dodged one of Erza's attack. Shiro was dodging Erza's attacks, and manage to block the red hair knight's last strike. Erza smirked as she summoned another sword in her free hand, and strikes at Shiro. Shiro manage to back away from Erza, dodging her attack. Shiro felt a small cut on his right cheek as blood was traveling down his face.

_"Okay, she's more skilled than that other one." _thought Shiro.

"Alright, Erza manage to damage him!" cheered a member of Fairy Tail.

"Yeah, even if its only a little damage." responded another member.

"Well, we can't let Natsu, Gray, or Erza to have all the fun, let's show this guy not to mess with Fairy Tail!" exclaim a member. With that being said, many Fairy Tail members started to rush at Xeno's subordinate, who merely scoff.

"No, wait don't attack!" warned Erza. Shiro started to gather lightning in his hand. Shiro waved his enhance lightning hand, and multiple purple lightning bolts manage to strike majority of the Fairy Tail members who were rushing towards Shiro.

"YOU BASTARD!" roared Gray as he dashed towards Shiro with a sword made of ice. Shiro dodged Gray's attack as wave of ice bypassed him. Shiro brought his leg up to Gray's neck, and slammed Gray to the floor. Erza, and Shiro started to clash at one another with Erza on the offensive and Shiro defending, and evading. Shiro dodged one of Erza's attack, and was able to kick one of Erza's sword out of her hand. Erza's eyes widen, and quickly raised her arm to block Shiro's punch, that still manage to push her back a few inches.

_"He's strong, I may have to get serious soon if this keeps up."_ thought Erza. Shiro smirked as he was ready to attack Erza, but stopped as three beams of light manage to hit him directly on his chest. Shiro's eyes widen as he was sliding across the floor hitting a bunch of tables. Shiro was breathing hard as he started to stand. Blood was started to pour out of his wound. Erza looked surprise, and looked behind her to see Makarov's finger tips glowing with light magic.

_"Damn, that old man knew my weakness!"_ thought Shiro as he looked at the 3rd master in anger. _"I shouldn't be surprise, he was involve in the war against Master Xeno 12 years ago._

_"The Master manage to damage Shiro quite well, but he hit him with a simple light spell."_ thought Erza. _"I could tell from this short fight Shiro wasn't showing his true strength, so he should be able to shrug off a simple spell, so why did it damage him so much?"_

"I WILL NOT STAND HERE, AND WATCH AS YOU HARM MY CHILDREN!" yelled Makarov. "RELEASE RYO AT ONCE, OR I'LL WIPE YOUR ENTIRE EXISTENCE!" Shiro growled in rage as he snapped his finger, releasing Ryo from his trap.

"Damn you old man, I promise I'll come back, and destroy all of you!" growled Shiro.

"And we'll be waiting for you!" Natsu responded as he started to recover from Shiro attack. "You, and this Xeno made a big mistake on making enemies with Fairy Tail!

"Tch, you think you can stop Master Xeno!" growled Shiro. "He's more powerful than any of you can imagine!"

"Like that's going to scare us, we'll beat you, and Xeno, so give us your best shot!" smirked Gray. Shiro let out a evil grin on his face.

"Yeah right, before you know it we'll destroy everything you hold dear, and I'LL BE LAUGHING OVER YOUR DEAD BODIES!"

"Then, we'll prevent that from happening!" retorted Erza. "We'll protect our friends, and the innocent from your kind!" Lucy nodded in agreement.

"We won't stand on the sidelines as you, and your group destroy everything we care about!" Lucy said with determination.

"Tell Xeno this." Makarov started to say. "THAT FAIRY TAIL WILL ONCE AGAIN WAGE WAR AGAINST HIM! Makarov declared giving Shiro a powerful glare.

"Ignorant bastards." scowled Shiro as he made a a dark portal beneath him, and sink to the ground, until he was no longer there."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Minutes Later<span>**

After Shiro left, everybody was recovering from the fight they had, and was discussing the next step.

"Mirajane, I'll leave you to look over the guild till I get back." said Makarov.

"Of course Master, but shouldn't you bring everyone for something important as this?" question Mirajane.

"No, where Ryo is taking us it will be too crowded so instead. Makarov turned to Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. I'll be taking these seven to represent Fairy Tail, and when I get back I'll tell everybody the details." said Makarov.

"I understand Master." said Mirajane.

"Thank you everyone." smiled Ryo.

"Think nothing of it." replied Gray.

"If you hadn't came to form an alliance, I think we could of been in a terrible state in the not far future." smiled Lucy

"As Lucy said, if you hadn't come when you did, we probably would of been unprepared for the danger that is to come. So we should be thanking you." smiled Erza.

"And so in return, we''ll help as much as we can!" smiled Wendy.

"Aye, we're in this together!" said Happy.

"And besides it's not like we can back out now." sighed Carla with a small smile.

"So from now on, you can count on us, and we'll count on you Ryo." grinned Natsu. Ryo smiled, and nodded.

"So you guys ready to go?" ask Ryo.

"Yes, I believe it's time we get going." nodded Makarov.

"Alright, I'm all fire up now!" smirked Natsu. Everybody nodded, and started to walk out of Fairy Tail, determine to face the danger that's about to come in the near future.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At a far way island<strong>

On a lone way far way from town is Fairy Tail sacred ground. This sacred ground id called Tenrou Island. Tenrou Island is said to be hidden by a barrier, to keep it hidden away from people. But on shore, we see a young man with black hair, and black eyes. Wearing a black robe, and a white toga wrapped around his torso. The young man mumbled to himself.

"So you've return after 12 years... Xeno."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And we that we are done with chapter 1! Man, not going to lie this took a while to get out, but it's finally done. Hopefully next chapter won't take as long. But anyway how did you like this chapter, I was worries I didn't have anybody in character so please tell me with anybody seem OOC, and also I'm pretty sure you've notice the detail I put down when describing characters like Natsu, so I put that much detail with the anime characters, or no since we already know what they looked like, and just focused on describing just the OCs please tell me, really appreciate it. So after I'm done with my OC's making allies with the anime characters, I will tell what arc just occurred in the anime worlds, even though someone in the story will say "It's been a while since "this happen" etc. Kinda what Lucy did in this chapter. And from what Lucy said you could tell this occurs Post-Oracion Sies arc in the Fairy Tail world. Also I hope I gave a strong reason for Fairy Tail to with the alliance, I didn't want them automatically be like "sure let's go!" and then chapter would of been over. So also tell me how well I did on that, and what can I improve when doing Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece. Speaking of these three animes, I wonder which one I'll do next, I'll leave you guys to guess! I would also like to thank those who favorite, followed, or review this story thank you very much! And to my first reviewer I don't understand most spanish, but I'm guessing your saying "good start", or just "very good" so thanks! Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you guys next time, and hope you guys have a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year!<strong>


End file.
